Hibari san?
by Kuromi69Neko
Summary: Hibari gets zapped into namimori,while Hibari gets zapped into pretty princess land!I know,this doesnt make any sense...im probably never ever gonna update since nobody reads my stories...-   -"


Kuromi69neko:Hey there,everyone~Im back~~~

Hibari:Herbivore,shut up or else I shall bite you to death.

Kuromi69neko:Ahh~Kyo-chan~Don't be soo mean~

Hibari:*raises tonfas*I'll bite you to death.

Kuromi69neko:You know,Kyo-chan,some people find that a turn on.

Hibari:...

Kuromi69neko:Anyways...err...EnJoY~3

Bel:There is lots of grammar mistakes because Kuromi-chan does not pay close attention to what she is typing.

Kuromi69neko:Le Gasp!Bel-pyon!You know me so well!*Glomps poor Bel*

Fran:Hey,Looks like that the fake-prince has found a fake-princess.

Bel:Hey,little froggy,come here.

Fran:Yes,Bel-sempai?

Kuromi69neko:NYAAA!*Glomps Fran*

Bel:Shishishi~Because I'm the Prince~

Kuromi69neko:kufufu~all you female(and male)readers are probably envious that I get to glomp all these bishies~

Hibari:...

Kuromi69neko:Le Gasp!Kyo-chan!Your still here!I think I should call Muku-*Gets tonfa-ed*

Hibari:Move on or else I will bite you to death.

* * *

In a parallel universe,which will now be known as 'Parallel world#276918',there lived a parallel world Byakuran,which will now be known as'PRL WRD Byakuran'...Or we can just call him'Byakuran.'Anyways,Byakuran lived in his little pretty princess kingdom in the little princess village by the little princess pond with the little princess froggies and the little princess birdies flying one and everything in his pretty little world was living happily and free of harm,all thanks to Byakuran who shot those defying fags point blank with gay-xanxan's super-uber XX guns.

Then one day,a very pretty,tall Perfect came walking through the fields,swinging his tonfas around without any steel-blue eyes watched the clear blue sky as his jet-black hair blew lightly in the gentle cool features captured the eyes of many fluffy animals,gathering near him with curiousity in their started gathering around the perfect as he stopped dead in his tracks as one little squirlly crawled up to .If this was the real Hibari,being crouded with real people,he will bite the smut out of them,but you see,this is _parallel_ world Hibari,who is,well,not so Hibari-like.

"Kyaaaa!How cute!Your all so fluffy!NUUUM!"He squeeled,jumping around like a starstruck picked up the cute little squirll and raised it up to his evil ,did not like being picked up,and bit the animal lover on the tip of his nose."KYAAAA!Ouchies!AHH!Zoe meh gawdddd!"He cried,throwing the evil furry villain unintentionally into the pretty princess pond.

Byakuran sat in his fluffy light pink throne as he was eating the fluffy pink marshmallows that was a present from his long-lost brother."KYAAAA!"Byakuran jumped out of his throne as the high pitched scream filled the air."Le Gasp!Who was that!"He exclaimed,raising his hand-full of marshmallows into his grabbed 'his' handy-dandy XX gun as he skipped out into the field,accidentally dropping his flufy pink marshmallows in the process.

When Byakuran got to the field,he went wide-eyed as he saw a tall,slender,**HOT**,stranger in his holy land."KYAA!Who the hayato are you!"Byakuran hollered,aiming the XX guns at our lovely hibari and pulling the trigger,making the perfect disappear in a colorful poof of smoke."whew!Good thing that thats over!"Byakuran sighed of relief,running his pale hand across his looked at his hand that was slightly wet with turned around toward the pretty princess castle as he yelled"Seba-Kun!Ready a bath for me!I want it to smell like pineapple,too!"A Tall male with jet-black hair and red eyes in a butler suit came out of nowhere."Yes,my lord."He said in his seductive voice,bowing to show respect to the marshmallow killer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NAPPO**NAPPO**NAPPO**NAPPO**NAPPO**NAPPO**NAPPO**NAPPO**NAPPO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ouchies..."Hibari whined,rubbing his head as he picked himself up from the floor.'Blegh...where am I...?'He thought to himself as he stood up and patted himself soor behind him opened as Hibari squeeked in surprised,leaving the even more surprised tsuna frozen with fear."Eh...?Hibari-san...?Are you...OK...?"The brunette asked,getting the Perfect's attention." there,'s just you.I thought it was Byakuran or you like to have some tea?"Hibari said with a kind,carind voice that would make ant heart melt."Eh!Hibari-san,are you sure your OK?"Tsuna stared panicking.'Hibari-san just called me _tsuna-kun..._'

Turns out that the Hibari we all know poofed into parallel hibari's world...

* * *

Kuromi69neko:Hows that!I'll prob take a long time to update...a LONG tme...

Hibari:...

Mukuro:Kufufu~That is a very interesting imagination you have there,kuromi.

Kuromi69neko:REVIEW OR ELSE PRINCE THE RIPPER WILL GET YOU!

Bel:Shishishi~


End file.
